Ruby's Life With The Rippers
by Bunnyloversunite
Summary: This is a story about how Ruby Branson has to go live with her dads new band when he goes to america for a business trip. She's not allowed to go and she has to learn to live with five boys she doesn't know. She's a quiet, serious, food loving girl that is scared of thunder storms, spiders, the dark and loud noises. And she has to over come those fears to live with this crowd.
1. The dinner meeting

"Ruby's P.O.V.

"Dad where are you we need to get going." I yelled. "Over here the limo just got here Ruby let's go." he said. Hi I'm seventeen year old Ruby Branson. My dad is Mason Branson and we're on our way to meet up with his new band The Rippers. We're meeting at Nando's as requested by Niall and I.

"You've heard enough about me now back to the story. We got to Nando's just on time we walked in and sat at a table just as the boys walked in. I knew their names but I couldn't connect faces with names yet. They sat down and they all noticed me right away even though I was being really quiet and sitting in a corner. They all said hi and introduced themselves. Natsu was the first and he had blonde hair. Zander was second and he had a quiff. Harold was third and he had really curly hair. Then came Leo he seems to always smile. Last was Loki he seemed the most mature of the group. "Hi I'm Ruby, Mason's daughter." I said in a sheepish tone. After we were all introduced we ordered our food. Natsu and I ate more than everybody else. While we ate we got to know each other. I am similar to Natsu, Zander, and Loki in some ways. Natsu loves food just like I do. Zander is kinda quiet and reserved like I am. Loki is serious and mature like I am a lot of the time. Turns out the reason dad wanted me to meet them so early is because they are all older than me and share a mansion in town, and he has to go on a business trip for three months and while he's gone I'm going to have to live with them. I go live with them tomorrow.

"When we got home I got a suitcase and packed my clothes and toiletries, in another suitcase I put the bag of cat food, kitty litter, litter box, cat toys, food bowls, her playpen, and her cat bed. When that was done I picked up my five month old calico kitten Callie, and put her in her cat carrier. I found Callie four months ago. With a sprained paw and two gashes on her side. We fixed her up and now she's my cat.


	2. the first day

Last night I didn't sleep well, because I was so excited. This morning my alarm went off at nine and I showered and put on an I love London shirt and black skinny jeans with purple sneakers. I carried my suitcases down and put them in the limo then I went back to my room and grabbed Callie's carrier and got into the limo.

When I got there Liam grabbed my suitcases, I grabbed Callie and we went inside. It was about 10:00 in the morning but I couldn't see the other boys anywhere. Liam and I went upstairs and there was a long hallway with three rooms on each side. Each door had a name on it, HAROLD, LOKI, LEO, ZANDER, NATSU, and RUBY. My room was by Natsu's and across from Loki's. We went into the room and it was exact replica of my room at home. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom with a pearl white tub/shower, sink, toilet, and a mahogany medicine cabinet, with cream colored walls. The bedroom had neon pink walls with matching carpet and bedspread. Then there was a mahogany dresser with a huge flat screen tv mounted above it. When we entered the room

Loki set my luggage down and layed on my bed, and was asking me how long I've had my kitten. I was in the process of telling him when I was going to hang a dress up in the closet. I opened the door and four boys jumped out screaming "HI RUBY!" at me. They scared me so much I screamed and fell on my bum and started to cry. The boys all gathered around me asking me why I was crying because they didn't know I scared really easily. "I-I'm crying b-because y-you sc-scared me, d-didn't my d-dad t-tell y-you h-how e-easily I get s-scared." I stuttered out to them. "No he didn't, but I remember him saying that we need to make sure you can't hear anything from outside the flat in your room." Loki replied. "Why is that?" Harold asked. "Its because the noises from outside scare me at night." I said. After that they unpacked Callie's stuff while I put my clothes away.I had put everything but my dresses away when I went to the closet I was about to hang up a dress when I saw a spider. I backed away slowly then Loki saw me and asked me what was wrong I just pointed to the spider and passed out into Harold's arms.

Harold's P.O.V.

Ruby was backing away from the closet. Loki tried asking her what was wrong, but she just pointed at the closet, and passes out in my arms. Loki went to see what was wrong while the boys helped me get Ruby to her bed. Loki searched the closet and the only thing he came across was a spider. "Well what did you find Loki?" I asked. "I think she might have a fear of spiders." He said. Before we could ask anything else she started to wake up. We all looked at her with worried looks. She looked confused. "W-what happened?" She asked. "You got scared and fainted into Harold's arms." Loki said.

Loki's P.O.V.

Ruby woke up and asked me what happened. I told her she got scared and fainted into Harold's arms. She blushed and pulled the covers over her head. We all laughed at this. When she uncovered her head she asked where the food was. We all laughed and went down stairs to the kitchen and got something to eat. I was surprised at how much she ate. She almost ate as much as Natsu. After we are Ruby went upstairs to change into Pjs while the boys and I picked out a movie to watch. I wanted "Toy Story" but the other lads wanted "Jock the hero dog". We decided to let Ruby decide the movie.

Ruby's P.O.V.

When I went downstairs I saw the boys arguing over what movie to watch. I laughed and asked what they were doing. They said they couldn't decide on which movie to watch so they wanted me to decide. The choices were "Jock the hero dog" or "Toy Story". I thought about it for a minute then chose "Jock the hero dog" Because I've never seen that one before. They popped the movie in then Natsu came in with three bowls of popcorn. Halfway through the movie my eyes started to get droopy so I fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder.


	3. The interview

the next morning

I woke up to Callie pawing my face. when I sat up I realized I was in my bed and not on the couch. Then I got to thinking Callie doesn't like to climb and my bed is to talk for her to jump onto, so somebody must have put her on my bed. Once I thought about that I immediately searched my room. I saw Harold sitting on my chair across from my bed. I gave him a funny look. "Why are you in my room, why are you watching me sleep, how long have you been there, why did you wake me up, how did I get up here?" I fired the questions at him.

Harold's P.O.V

I was sitting in Ruby's room watching her sleep when Loki told me we have an interview in an hour and Ruby has to come. I told him I'd Wake her up. So I got Callie from her cat bed and set her beside Ruby. Callie hit Ruby's nose and Ruby woke up.

She put Callie down then she realized somebody must have put Callie on her bed because she started looking around the room. She gave me a funny look. "Why are you in my room, why are you watching me sleep, how long have you been there, why did you wake me up, how did I get up here?" She fired at me. I laughed "Well I was watching you sleep because you look adorable in your sleep and I had nothing better to do, I've been here for an hour, I woke you up because Loki said we have an interview and we have to bring you, and the movie got over and we were all going up to bed, and Natsu couldn't move because you and Callie were sleeping on him, so I picked you up and put you in bed and Natsu put Callie in her bed." she nodded and got out of bed and kicked me out of the room so she could get ready.

Ruby's P.O.V.

I got Harold to leave the room so I could get dressed. they had an interview so I picked out a red sundress and curled my hair. I don't wear makeup because it makes me have more breakouts. I grabbed my red flats and went downstairs to grab some toast.

The boys came down and started eating breakfast. I finished my toast and watched them. "What time do we have to leave?" I asked. they looked at me like they just realized I was there then there jaws dropped and they stared at me. "Close your mouths or you're going to catch flies." I told them they then shook their heads. Loki was the fastest to recover and he said "We leave at 10:00 that's in fifteen minutes." I nodded and went upstairs to make sure Callie had enough food and water. Then I walked Down the stairs and out the door with the boys. We in the limo and drove to the studio for the show.

We got to the boys dressing room and the boys were rushed into separate rooms to change. Loki was the first one out. Their stylist Lucy made him sit in a chair and did his hair and makeup. This was repeated with the other four boys. Then they had about fifteen minutes until the show started. Harold couldn't get his foot in his shoe so he was hopping around like a one footed bunny and we were laughing our heads off. We heard a thud behind the couch and saw Harold had finally fallen on his face and we just laughed harder. Loki suggested he sat down to put his shoes on and Harold listened. "I'm hungry." Natsu and I said at the same time. The boys sighed and pointed at the buffet table and Natsu and I laughed at each other and raced for it. Within thirty seconds we both had plates piled high. We scarfed it down and still had five minutes until they had to go on. Leo and I had a staring contest, I won. Leo pouted until they had to go on the interview.

I sat backstage and watched them they goofed around and answered questions, and I was getting bored until the interviewer asked about me. "Who was that girl who was seen going into your house yesterday?" As soon as they said that I stiffened in my seat. "That is Ruby Branson Mason's daughter and she's living with us for three months." Loki replied. That boy is so dying if they pull me on stage. "Is she here with you today?" The interviewer asked. "Yes she is, she's backstage I'll go get her." Leo replied. They're both dying when we get home, nowhere to hide. Under the buffet table perfect. I scurried under just as Leo walked in. He must have saw the tablecloth move because he reached under and pulled me out. He then dragged me to the stage. He then pulled me out onto the stage. I was able to get to the couches without freezing up. "So Ruby what's it like being Mason's daughter?" The lady asked me. "I-I-I um um uh why's the room spinning." I said then everything went black.

Zander's P.O.V.

Ruby fainted what do we do. "We'll be back after these messages." The interview lady said. I was sitting closest to her so I picked her up and carried her backstage. I laid her down on the couch back there. "Loki what should we do?" I asked. "We should put wet cloth on her head and get a fan in here." He said. I ran and got a damp cloth for her head. When I got back into the room Lucy was telling a stagehand where to put the fan. I laid the cloth on her head and we just had to wait. We ended up not finishing the interview.

We sat there for about a half hour before we heard little groans coming from Ruby. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "My head hurts did I hit it on something?" She asked. "You fainted on stage but you didn't hit your head on anything." Loki told her. I got her some aspirin and then we left so Ruby could get a bit of rest.

When we got back to the house Ruby went straight up to her room and came down a few minutes later in grey sweat pants and a purple tank top. She came into the living room and plopped down next to me on the couch with Callie.


	4. revenge revelations and disney

**Ruby's POV**

I can't believe I fainted on stage that's so embarrassing I'm going to be a laughing stock. I can see the comments now " _if you Mason Branson's daughter shouldn't you be used to the spot light not some fainting pansy."_ I'm never going to another interview again. After we got home I went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before going back downstairs with Callie and sitting on the couch next to Zander

"Hey Zander have you seen Loki or Leo by any chance?" I asked him. "They should be in the kitchen I believe Loki is making dinner and Leo is trying to annoy him." I nodded and got up and walked to the kitchen. I set Callie down and she ran out of the room. Smart cat she knows i'm mad. Sure enough both Loki and Leo were in the Kitchen. "What on earth were you two thinking bring me out on stage! Didn't you ever wonder why you never heard about me before we met at the diner. My dad tried taking me to an interview when I was ten and I was so scared that I froze and fainted and it went much like this time only that time I hit my head and I had to be rushed to the emergency room to get stitches in my forehead. He hasn't taken me to any public events with him since except a few social gatherings with people that I'm close to and his bands and artists that he signs. I've met all the artists that he signs." I yelled at them. "Remember this I will get you back for and you won't know when." They had scared looks on their faces when I left the room.

I went back upstairs after that and I was going to go to my room when I noticed a door at the end of the hall that I didn't notice before. I went and looked inside and saw all manner of different instruments. I looked at several of them then I noticed the acoustic guitar sitting on a stand in the corner. I picked it up and strummed a few cords to tune it. Then I played my favorite song. " _God bless the broken road"_ by Rascal Flatts.

 _ **I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you [Chorus:] Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you (Yes He did) I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. [Chorus] Yeah. Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you.** _

As I finished the song I heard clapping behind me I turned around and saw Natsu and Harold standing behind me. I blushed when I realized they were listening to me sing. "Your really good Ruby." Natsu told me. "Thanks it's just a hobby of mine." I put the guitar down and left before they could say anything else. After I left the room I ran down the hallway and into my room. 'I can't believe they heard me sing my dad doesn't even know I can sing.'

When I got to my room I grabbed out my sketchbook and pencils that I had hidden when the boys weren't looking. When I draw it calms me down and it helps me put things into perspective. It's like a window into some other world even though the images come from my mind. I shut my mind off and let my hands take over drawing and next thing I know it's an hour later and I drew a picture of a girl with a messy side braid and a denim shirt with so many emotions to be seen in her eyes.

I finished adding in a few more details and shading in certain areas to add depth to the picture. I put my stuff away after I finished. I decided that I was tired of being alone so I went downstairs to rejoin the hustle and bustle of living with five guys. As I walked down the stairs and was about to go to the living room when my nose caught the scent of something delicious.

I followed the scent to the kitchen where I saw Loki putting the finishing touches on Chicken parmesan with green beans as a side. I noticed the table had yet to be set so I started to set the table while Loki finished. I got the cups and silverware set but I couldn't quite reach the plates I was debating climbing on to the counter to get them when a hand reached above my head and got the plates for me. I turned around and Zander helped me finish setting the table and Loki dished out the food.

We called the other three boys in and I could have sworn a stampede was speeding towards the kitchen. I sat between Zander and Leo. Dinner was a tense with little conversation. Loki and Leo were scared to talk to me right now and I kept glaring at Harold and Natsu when they went to talk because I didn't want them to spill my secret.

After dinner Natsu and Harold took care of clean up and Zander and I went to the living room. When I entered the room I made a beeline for the movie shelves and started looking to see if they had any disney movies. I found them on the bottom shelf and they had the two movies I was looking for.

I found both of the Pocahontas movies in their disney collection so I put the first one in the dvd player. Then I curled up on the couch with my blanket and callie. Over the next few minutes all the boys ended up finding their way into the room and sat down around Zander and I to watch the movie. Every time one of them started to talk I would throw popcorn at their heads. I sang along with all of the songs in a goofy voice trying to copy that of the characters. They all laughed when I muted the scene after the Savages song and was able to say everything word for word.

That's how the rest of the night went we watched Pocahontas 2 after we finished the first one. After that it was just a blur of random disney movies. At some point Natsu brought in popcorn and Loki somehow convinced us to watch toy story. It was a good night.


End file.
